


Danganronpa: Terror At The Amusement Park

by 7E0N



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7E0N/pseuds/7E0N
Summary: Stuck at school? What a nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

The game is about to begin.

Hope's Peak Academy (HPA ) is a government-sanctioned co-ed private city-center high school with boarding facilities. Unlike a typical high school, the students, known as Super High School Levels ( SHSL ), do not have to participate in entrance exams, but instead are scouted by the school itself as Ultimate experts in their field, with the exception of the SHSL Lucky Student whose talent is determined by winning a lottery draw. They say that everyone who graduates from this school will be successful in life.

Which brings us back to you, the SHSL Net Idol, Sugiyama Momoko

 

You stood before the massive building called Hope's Peak Academy in your middle school uniform. All five levels stared at you in it's full glory. Taking a deep breath, you let out a sigh. Full of hopes and dreams, you smiled softly, "This is going to be great!" 

 

How wrong you were.

 

As you took your first step into HPA, the scene before you became blurry, and a wave of darkness washed over you. 

 

Your eyes fluttered open. Alarmed, you scrambled awake and out of the seat that you were sitting on. It was a desk. Confused, you looked around. You seemed to be in a classroom. There was a huge blackboard that covered one wall of the spacious room. You turned to look at the other walls. The one that was supposedly the one facing outdoors had three windows. You walked over. The windows had been barred with bright red thorn-like strips of metal. Probably to keep something out, or to keep someone in.

 

Your first thought was, 'It this a zombie apocalypse?'

You looked down at your clothes, expecting your middle school uniform to transform into some zombie fighting gear. 

You were still in your uniform.

You tried to remember what happened to land you here.

Nothing.

As you tried to no avail to recall the series of events that brought you here, something caught your eye.

A piece of paper was stuck to one of the table legs.

"Huh. Didn't notice that before." You reached down and grabbed it. On the paper was barely readable handwriting scrawled with crayon "Meet at the gym at 9 o'clock."

Looking up at the clock that hung over the blackboard. You read, " 8.55... shit! I'm late!"

Frantically, you ran around the area trying to find the gym. The hallway was dark and you could hear water dripping somewhere. Other than that, the place was eerily quiet. Vines and moss snaked all over the floor. It was like a jungle.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" You called out.

No answer.

After a few minutes, you finally found the gym door tucked away in a dark corridor. You tried to pull on the door to get it to open. The door didn't budge. So you decided to push the door. It began to creek open.

Then, the door suddenly swung out, causing you to tumble through the doorway.

Scrambling up to your feet, you realised that there were 15 other people in the room with you.

"Since everyone is here, let's introduce ourselves! I'll start first." The boy standing in front of you shouted.

"I'm Walter, the SHSL hero! Pleased to meet me I'm sure. Saved the world five times, no big deal." He smiled widely.

"Yo!" A boy shouted from the back. " I'm Akikawa Kōnosuke, SHSL kid. But you can call me Kawasuu!" He spoke in an elmo voice and winked at you childishly.

You rolled your eyes.

He pouted cutely.

"I'm Sakura Ran nya~♡ I'm the SHSL neko nya~♡" a girl with bouncy pink twintails and cat ears called.

"Please pardon their manners," a deep gentlemanly voice said, " Silias Rhodes, SHSL butler, at your service." He gave a bow.

The rest of them stayed silent.

"Bubububububu..."

A sinister laugh echoed throughout the hall.

Looking around, you tried to figure where the laugh was coming from.

It seemed to be coming from the stage.

"Surprise!" A black and white teddybear jumped out of a hidden trapdoor on the stage.

"My entrance was beary-cool right?" He asked in that oddly cute chilling voice.

"What is a cute cuddly teddybear doing here nya~?" Ran asked.

"I'm not a teddybear! I'm a civilised endangered species!" The bear said.

"Nevermind that, let's get started then. I'm Monokuma. And you're stuck here!" He laughed, his red odd shaped eye glinted.

That was the last thing you saw before the floor opened up and swallowed all of you.

\---------------------------------------------------------

You found yourself 50 feet in the air.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!" You screamed frantically, waking up Walter Smith who was seated beside you.

Then you realised how long you were taking to 'fall'.

You were on a ferris wheel. Looking around, you realised that you were in a theme park. It looked like Disneyland, Universal studios and just about every other theme park and water park in the world.

"Wow," you gasped, taking in the beautiful sights around you. It was beautiful, but there seemed to be a sinister feel all around.

It was then you noticed the cage.

It was tall and it covered the whole park. The huge metal gate that was the only entrance and exit from the place was bared, locked and completely sealed.

You were trapped. Along with a bunch of people you never met?

As the ferris wheel slowed to a stop, an announcement played over the speaker.

"Can all students come to the parade square now?"

It was that teddybear! He probably knew what was going on. 

You tried shaking Walter awake.

Grogiliy, he rubbed his eyes.

"Mom..." he murmured, "Let me go back to sleep. It's too early to get up."

So you ditched him on the seat.

Upon realising that his 'Mom' stopped nagging at him, Walter jolted awake, suddenly realising where he was.

"Haha! Let me escort you! Cause I'm a hero!" Walter called out, jogging over to you.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The other students were already in front of the stage by the time both of you walked over.

Yeah. There was also a stage there.

The teddybear --- monokuma was already there.

"Anyway..." he began, "Welcome to the killing game!" He smiled toothily.

"How can we kill anyone?!" You protested, "We barely know each other!"

"Then introduce yourselves!"

Slowly, you looked at one another.

Then one person spoke up.

"SHSL lil' sis, Fujio Chiharu. But you can call me Haru. Uh... nice to meet you?"

"Uh...Hi? I'm the SHSL Net Idol , Sugiyama Momoko. Momo for short." You replied.

"SHSL villain, Ichijō ryu. I suffer from crippling depression." The boy dressed in black muttered sarcasticly.

"SHSL gardener, Fushimi Kaiji." A tall man wearing overalls spoke with a Kansai accent.

"SHSL musician, Yokouchi Meiko desu!" Smiling, an eccentric dressed girl called out.

"SHSL ice skater, Aomori Fuyuki, please take care of me?" A scrawny looking girl asked.

"I'm the SHSL baker! Cheryl Holmes! Nice to meet you!" 

"SHSL demon, Tadoaki Kaito." He was shrouded in shadow for some reason or another, but there wasn't anything blocking the sun's rays from him. Weird.

"SHSL otaku, Taniyama Zenjiro." A nerdy boy with thick glasses huffed.

"SHSL loli, Victoriya Obrosova." A frail doll like girl whispered.

"SHSL sailor, Wakamatsu Hanae. Hohoho! Whoops, wrong laugh." 

Finally, the last person spoke up.

"SHSL detective, Imamura Kumi." She spoke stoically.

'What a bunch of weird people' You thought. 

"Great! Now I can explain the rules. Here, you can get away with killing someone, as long as no one finds out it's you. After three people discover the body, there will be time given to investigate befor the class trial. If, at the class trial, the blackened is found, he/she will be executed. But if you choose to execute the wrong person, everyone else except the blackened will be executed. Then the blackened will be able to 'graduate' from the school! Good luck!" He laughed. 

"Oh by the way, every person you kill will lower the hight limit for the rides, which are managed by my Mono-copies, and other stuff so you go find your dorms now and plan on how to kill your friends! So-long bear-well!"

Monokuma left you and your 'friends' each with the school handbook, called the 'Monotablet' and left.


	2. A Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone learns how much they love Monokuma.

You are now the Ultimate Hero, Walter Smith.

 

Holding up the Monotablet given by Monokuma, you stared at it, confused. "How do you read this?" You asked, exasperated.

 

 "Nevermind, heroes don't need maps. I can find my way around myself. Cause' I'm a HERO!"

 

After walking around for about an hour, you finally let go of your ego to ask Ryu to help you read the map.

 

After he pointed you in the right direction, you, who apparently regained your ego, told the SHSL Villain,"Doesn't mean that if you help me now, we can still be friends. 'Kay?" Turning around in a huff, you made your way to the dorms, leaving behind a confused Ryu.

 

The dorms were the only normal thing in this school.

 

 A black and grey wallpaper, a large bed with grey sheets, a wardrobe with a few sets of your 'school uniform', which consisted of almost all the clothes you have at home.

 

There was also a monitor-- probably for Monokuma to check in on you, and a bathroom-- also black and grey. There was also a bedside table.

 

Deciding that you probably have nothing to do at the moment, you sat down on your bed to look through the Monotablet.

 

"Are there any games in here?" You asked to no one in particular, tapping the poor screen rapidly.

 

Then, in the midst of your rapid tapping, you accidentally clicked on a button. The screen was filled with letters. It seemed to be the school rules.

 

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus not allowed.

 

"Uhhhhmm... Duh, there is literally a cage preventing us from getting out. How are we supposed to leave?" 

 

Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 8 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

 

Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

 

"Whaaaaat?"

 

Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

 

"What does discretion mean?"

 

Rule #5: Violence against the headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

 

Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

 

Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added by the principal, Monokuma, if necessary.

 

Rule #8: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

 

Rule #9: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

 

Rule #10: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.

 

Rule #11: Lending your Monotablet to another student is strictly prohibited.

 

Rule #12: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game."

 

Rule #13: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited.

 

After reading the list of 'hard words', you realised that someone was knocking on the door.

 

"Hey Walter-san, you coming for dinner?" A female voice squeaked. As she stepped in, you realised that it was Momoko. You opened the door.

 

As the net idol smiled at you, you could feel the colour rising to your cheeks as your heart started beating rapidly.

 

"Sure!" You called out.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The cafeteria was HUGE!

 

The large red and black chequered doors of the cafeteria opened as you and Momoko entered. Everyone was there already. 

 

There was almost every kind of food there. From hamburgers to fried rice and there was a CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!!!

 

Completely forgetting about the main course, you rushed to the buffet table and started to dip the marshmallow and fruits into the fountain. 

 

"Soooo goooood..." You sighed contentedly as you chewed the marshmallows.

 

"Anyway, can we start now?" Kumi said impatiently. 

 

Everyone turned to look at you.

 

"What?" You asked, your mouth stuffed full.

 

Momoko laughed.

 

"Let's just start already!" Akikawa whined.

 

"Alright, we are all going to agree that none of us would kill each other to escape. We'll just try to escape on our own through more... humane means." Kumi said calmly.

 

"But I wanna go on the rides! It's not like I could just grow by 20cm overnight, right? " Akikawa kicked up a fuss.

 

All of you stared at him in disbelief. Finally, Ryu spoke up, "You would kill one of us... to go on an amusement park ride?"

 

"Yeah!" He pumped his fist up in the air enthusiastically. Seeing the looks on your faces, Akikawa muttered, "I'm just kidding. But I really really Really wanna go on the ride!"

 

Adorably, he grabbed Momo's hands. "Pretty please! With a cherry on top?"

 

Before Momo could answer, Kaiji replied first, "No way lil' dude. We ain't gonna die for you ya know."

 

*offended noises*

 

"Aren't I cute enough?" He tried an angelic smile.

 

"That doesn't work on me anymore kid."

 

"Fine!" Akikawa stormed out of the cafeteria. 

 

That was weird. Kids these days.

 

One by one everyone started to stream out of the door.

 

As for you, you were trying to stuff a hamburger into your mouth and gulp down a whole can of Coke at the same time.

 

You should probably go on a diet.

 

After eating, you realised that Akikawa had snuck back in for food. Almost half of everything was gone. Nah. Probably just your imagination.

 

As you went back to your room, you decided to go explore the school tomorrow after breakfast.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Just about a minute before the alarm clock rings 6 a.m., your eyes open. "Good morning world!" You call, sitting upright. You dress in your very comfortable hoodie and jeans practically trotting to the cafeteria, tablet in hand.

 

Kaito was already there, drinking coffee

 

"Good mornin' Tadaoki-san!" You shout.

 

Wincing at the volume of your voice, Kaito mumbles, "Good morning, Walter."

 

Grabbing a plate-full of food, you sat next to Kaito, attempting to make some form of conversation.

 

"Tadaoki-san! How are you!" You smiled enthusiastically at him, a great contrast to Kaito's gloomy aura.

 

As you peppered him with random questions, Kaito seemed to get even more pissed off.

 

"You should stay away from me." Kaito muttered, finishing his coffee. He then left the cafeteria after mumbling something inaudible about a demon.

 

"Well that was rude." You mutter to yourself.

 

Just then, Monokuma's voice rang through the school building.

 

"Can all students please come to the video room? I have something to show you... Bububu..."

 

Curiously, you attempted to read the map on the monotablet to find the video room. Just as you reached the room, Akikawa sniggered,

 

"Oh look who's late again, I won't be surprised if he's too late to call for help before he dies."

 

"Dude, too much." Kaiji gave Akikawa a light shove, smiling at him painfully.

 

Apparently over the course of last night, Kaiji and Akikawa had became good friends. 

 

"Attention all students!" Monokuma jumped out from another trapdoor in front of the video room.

 

"I would like to know... Why hasn't anyone been killed yet?!" He burst out in a tantrum that would put Akikawa to shame, rolling on the floor rapidly while whining in his high pitched voice.

 

Suddenly, he stopped moving, then she stood up brushing himself all over.

 

 "Well, let's get back to business shall we? I've prepared," His creepy red eye glinted as he turned around to look at you. 

 

"A surprise."

 

Ushering you and the others into the video room, Monokuma waited for everyone to be seated in front of a computer before giving everyone something small.

 

You held the tiny black and white thing with your name on it. It was a thumb drive. He smiled maliciously at everyone before gesturing it to be plugged into the computer. 

 

As you put on your headphones, you were excited for the surprise that Monokuma prepared and you eagerly bounced in your seat, much to the annoyance of Kuni, who was sitting beside you. Then, an image of your younger sister appeared on the screen. She seemed to be sitting on a couch in your home's living room.

 

"Walter!" She smiled, "I can't believe that you made it into HPA, and as the SHSL hero too!" 

 

Then smiling softly, she looked away from the screen, whispering, " You're my hero too. Mom and Dad is probably watching you from heaven, and they're definitely very proud of you." Sniffling, your sister looked up, emotional tears glistening in her eyes.

 

Then everything went wrong.

 

Monokuma appeared on the screen.

 

"Awww, what a nice sister. Uhyohyohyo... want to see her again?"

 

Then the video started to get fuzzy and static noises got louder and louder. The fuzzy picture suddenly got clearer.

 

Your living room was a mess, pillows were ripped and strewn all over the floor, the fake chandelier that your sister wanted lay shattered on the floor in some sort of milky way imitation, and the couch had some dark patches on the seat and the stuffing was falling out. You looked closely at the couch, it took you about three seconds to panic, as the dark patches on the couch was actually blood.

 

All around you, everyone in the room was looking at their videos with equal faces of despair.

 

Tearfully, Akikawa whimpered, "We're going to escape, right?"

 

Shaken, no one was able to answer him as Monokuma laughed in the background.

 

"BUBUBU..."


End file.
